Her Body Guard
by Halawen
Summary: Clare Edwards is now a world famous author and is flying back to Toronto for the first leg of her book tour and it so happens one of her bodyguards is none other than Owen Milligan. Is she still the same reserved high school girl? Clowen Future Fic one shot, fluff and smut.


**Important**** bits:**

**I so not own degrassi**

**This is a one shot fluff and smut Clowen future fic, taking place about seven years after Owen's graduation.**

**The whole thing is told in Owen's pov.**

**Okay that should do it enjoy!**

**Her Bodyguard**

The private plane pulled onto the tarmac and I looked at it. Inside the plane was my charge for the next month, on rotation with a couple of other guys of course. I was a professional bodyguard now working for a service and I got paid well. I had met lots of celebrities and politicians but this time was different because I already knew her, well sort of we went to high school together we were a grade apart and didn't have any of the same friends really. She was smart, reserved and sweet, the good girl that attracted the bad boy type so you'd think I would have had a thing for her in high school but I never did. Back then she was editor of the school paper and now she was a world famous author of the "First Blood" series of books, Clare Edwards. The door opens and she steps out and starts sauntering down the stairs. She was several years older than the last time I'd seen her at my graduation, not that she came for me she'd been there for Eli, but she was still the same Clare only in much more expensive clothes. She came down the stairs and the limo driver opened the door for us, she got in first of course and I got in behind her sitting opposite her and keeping my sunglasses on. I couldn't be too offended that she didn't recognize me, like I said we didn't exactly hang out in high school, in fact I think we spoke to each other maybe twice all three years we went to school together.

"Did you have a nice flight Miss Edwards?" I ask her as she's texting on her phone.

"Yes it was quite…" she stops texting and looks up at me a look of shock and surprise on her face, "Owen?"

I grin and take off my dark glasses tucking them in the pocket of my jacket. "I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me. Not that we talked much in school."

"So you're a bodyguard now? I guess that's not so surprising," she smiles and then bites her lip, funny but that's one of the things I remember quite clearly about her, the habit of biting her lip.

"And you're a world famous author but given your fan fiction choices in grade nine I guess the fact that you penned the best selling teen vampire series since Twilight shouldn't be so surprising either." I comment.

"I didn't think you were the type to read vampire fan fiction," she chides lightly.

"I didn't but Tris couldn't get enough of it," I explain to her. "Still with Eli?" I ask her and she laughs a little.

"No that ended his first year at NYU; we're still friends though we talk now and then. I saw him last time I was in New York in fact." She tells me as the limo pulls up to her hotel.

I get out, look around and hold the door open for her helping her out as the driver gets her bags out of the car. She walks to the front desk and I of course walk just a couple of paces behind her, eyeing everyone in the lobby and assessing their threat level quickly. She checks in, is given two keys and she gives me one, they tell her that her bags will be brought up so I walk her to the elevator and we take it to the top floor. I open the door and check out her room before allowing her in, she has a very nice two bedroom suite so there's a lot to check.

"All clear," I tell her and she comes in.

"I'm going to freshen up before this party my publisher insists I go to." Clare tells me taking her purse into the larger bedroom.

A few minutes later I hear the shower come on and then a knock at the door, I look out to see the bellboy and let him in. He brings in her bags and I tip him since Clare's in the shower. I sit on the sofa and switch on the TV while waiting for Clare to get out of the shower. It's twenty minutes later before the shower goes off, a minute later the door opens and Clare is wearing only a bathrobe, she is so not the girl I went to high school with, that girl never would have come out in only a robe.

"Could you bring my suitcase in for me?" She requests and walks away from the door. I jump up and grab her suitcase taking it into the bedroom and setting it on her bed. "Thanks I'll be out in a minute," she says.

I leave her room closing the door behind me and sitting on the sofa again watching TV. Clare emerges again in a deep cherry red dress that accentuates her every curve. It goes to her knees with a slit up one side to her mid thigh; the slit is decorated by rhinestones as is the neckline that dips into her cleavage. The dress is strapless but her generous breasts are holding it up just fine. She has black heels that strap around her ankles and make her a good five inches taller. Her shoulder length hair has been straightened and flipped under; she has simple jewelry and makeup but looks gorgeous. It takes me a second but I finally get up and walk to the door, after checking the hallway I usher her out. The car is waiting downstairs for us; I open the door for her and get in after her. The limo starts and Clare looks decidedly unhappy about going to this party.

"I take it you don't want to go to this party." I remark.

"Not at all, it's a lot of hobnobbing with rich people and snooty celebrities; it's very boring and all for the publicity. My publisher insists that I go and get my picture snapped by some magazines to promote the book." She sighs. "But at least I'll have you with me," she says brightening and a smile crosses her lips.

"You know my job ends at the door; I'm not supposed to go in with you." I remind her.

"Then come in as my date, please Owen it will be unbearable without you." She pleads.

"How can I say no to that?" I reply with a smile and she smiles again.

The limo pulls up and the driver opens the door, I get out and help Clare out. We walk in with her on my arm, something I've never done for any other client. I actually recognize a few of the people at this party as I've had them as clients before. Clare paints a smile on her face but clutches my arm a little tighter. A couple in their fifties zero in on Clare like a missile and walk straight over to us. They greet Clare by kissing her cheeks and the man eyes her breasts a little too long for my liking.

"Martha, Charles this Owen an old friend," Clare introduces me.

I think old friend is pushing it as we barely knew each other in high school but I guess introducing me as the guy she barely knew at high school would be awkward. I say hello they nod at me and back look at Clare and start deconstructing her book. I haven't read her book but they're nitpicking every little thing, including that she apparently made it quite racy for a book series that mostly teens read. When Clare looks like she's about ready to hit them I decide we should move on.

"If you'll excuse us she needs to eat," I remark cutting Martha off mid sentence and pulling Clare toward a waiter that has a tray with some finger foods and another that has champagne.

"Thanks," she says as I grab us a couple of champagne flutes.

"No problem, they were rather rude who were they?" I ask her.

"Literary professors at Ryerson, they never wrote a successful anything so they like to pick apart everyone else's work." She explains.

"I know you; you were a bodyguard for me weren't you?" Asks a former male client whose name and particular importance escapes me at the moment.

"Yeah and right now I'm guarding Clare," I tell him.

Now he turns his attention to Clare, can't really blame him, I don't particularly like it but I can't really blame him. She smiles at him and pulls me away to where the fingers foods have been laid out to look fancy. We stay at the party for about two hours; she gets her picture snapped and an interview by a local paper. When she's decided she's done enough publicity for her publisher we get out of there. I call the driver and he brings the car around, I escort her out and get her into the car getting in back with her and telling the driver to get us to the hotel.

"I hate those things, if I'd known there was going to be so much schmoozing with that type of person involved I never would have written First Blood." She comments taking off her heels.

"So did you really make it as racy as that Martha woman was criticizing you for?" I ask her.

She gives me a sly grin and bites her lip before answering. "You know I was never as innocent as most of you thought. My original vampire fiction was fairly racy itself. Just because I wore a purity ring in school doesn't mean I was ever pure." She tells me.

I only smile at her as the car pulls up to the hotel; I get out and hold the door open for Clare as she gets out. She's carrying her shoes and I walk at her side eyeing and sizing up everyone in our path. We get up to the room and I open the door, going in to check the room first and then call her in.

"I'll be right outside the door until I'm off shift, then I'll be back at eight tomorrow morning." I tell her ready to go out the door.

"Actually I called the agency and requested that you be my sole guard for the whole touring Canada. Don't worry you'll be paid overtime. You can take the second bedroom, your agency sent over a bag for you while we were at the party, it should be in your room already. I'm just gonna get out of this dress but make yourself comfortable." She informs me and then disappears into the master bedroom.

I stare at the door a second and then lightly chuckle, that was awfully sneaky of her but I'm not complaining. I go into the second bedroom and find my go bag on the bed; we all have them and keep them at the agency HQ in case we have to take a client away quickly, they have enough clothes and toiletries for a couple of weeks. Taking off my suit I get out a pair of sweats then put them on. Then I go out to the living room and she's at the fridge in a black satin robe. She turns when she sees me come out and bites her lip at the sight of me in no shirt. I nearly bite my lip too when I see her in a dark red nightie with black lace around the edges, a nightie I might add that her large breasts are barely contained in.

"Just a warning that the publishing company is sending over a rep in the morning, they're usually very pushy and over eager. You should probably get some sleep the rep will be here at seven." She tells me and then saunters to her bedroom, her robe swaying as she walks.

She goes into her room and I look at the door a second, then grab a bottle of water from the fridge myself and go to bed. I sleep straight through until 6:30 the next morning when there's a loud knock at the door. I jump up and head out to the front door of the suite grabbing my gun, Clare is already up and nearly at the door wearing only her nightie, of course I'm only wearing boxers. I grab her by the waist and she gasps a little before relaxing into me.

"Owen it's just the rep from the publishing company." She tells me.

"You'd said they'd be here at seven, it's half past six and I'm going to answer the door because it's my job and you aren't wearing anything." I inform her.

"Neither are you," she reminds me by slowly dragging her fingers up my thigh.

I start to get aroused and have to control myself as the person knocks at the door again.

"Keep your fucking pants on we'll be right there," I yell through the door. "Go put something on," I command Clare.

"You'll have to let go of me first," she reminds me in a slightly teasing slightly flirting voice and I release her. She turns putting her fingers under my chin and very softly kissing the corner of my mouth. "You should put clothes on too," she whispers and then walks off to her room again.

She was very definitely flirting with me and I was very much enjoying it but I can't do anything about it now the person is knocking on the door again.

"Hold it I'm coming I'm coming," I bark at the door. Going into my room I quickly pull on some jeans and a shirt before going out to open the door, but I keep the chain on. "Who the hell are you?" I question the wiry guy standing there.

"Max Clawson from Round House Publishing they sent me to assist Miss Edwards with her Canadian tour. Who exactly are you?" He has the nerve to ask.

"Owen, her bodyguard but you can call me Sir." I tell him closing the door and then taking off the chain and opening the door again so he can come in.

Clare comes out of her room in jeans and a purple tank top, with her hair brushed. She smiles at me and walks to the phone.

"Miss E…" Max starts but Clare holds her hand up to him.

"Hi this is suite 2215 I want to order some breakfast. A pot of coffee, a waffle with fresh fruit and hang on," she says into the phone and looks at me. "What would you like Owen?"

"Two waffles, hash browns and bacon." I tell her.

"Also two waffles with hash browns and extra bacon and please hurry I'm starved." She tells them then hangs up.

"Breakfast will be up in about twenty minutes, now I assume you're the rep?" She asks looking at Max.

"Yes Miss Edwards I'm Max, if you'll sit down we'll go over your day." Max says in a commanding tone and I don't like the way he talks to her. She sits on the sofa curling her legs next to her, I take a seat by her and Max sits in an arm chair taking out a tablet. "You start at the Jennifer Jacobs show; you're due at the studio in an hour. At nine the limo will take you to the Good Morning Toronto set. At ten you have your first book signing at the Page Turner book store in the Eaton Center, that's a three hour signing and then you'll be taken to…" Max is telling her but I interrupt him.

"Hold it when does she eat lunch?" I ask.

"She can eat in the car on the way to her next book signing downtown the driver will pick you up whatever you like. You have two other book signings this afternoon and then an 8PM dinner with Sizzle Teen magazine for an interview. The driver will pick up your bags and drive you to Ottawa where you'll check into the Lord Elgin Hotel, they've been apprised you'll be checking in late of course and I'll meet you there at seven tomorrow to discuss your day." Max says.

"That sounds exhausting," I state.

"Sounds like a normal book tour day to me, thanks Max we'll see you the Jennifer Jacobs show." Clare says standing up and pulling Max up as she pushes him to the door. "Just one more thing, Owen will be accompanying me throughout Canada and staying with me in my room as my exclusive bodyguard so the driver will need to pick up his bags too and you'll need to give him a copy of my touring schedule in Canada. Got it? Okay thanks goodbye now." Clare says pushing Max out the door.

"You've gotten a lot more aggressive since high school." I grin at her when she locks the door again.

She bites her lip and smiles at me salaciously. "I've done a lot since high school too, been all over the world, learned oh so many things." She flirts while sauntering back to the sofa and sitting next to me again. "Especially in the more sexually liberated countries in Europe, did you know they have bondage clubs there and the most exquisitely made sex toys?!" Clare says leaning over and putting her lips on mine, she sucks lightly on my lower lip before her tongue slips into my mouth. I put my hand on her waist and deepen the kiss just as there's a knock at the door and she pulls away nipping at my lip as she does. "That would be breakfast," she says hopping up.

I'm sort of in shock and very turned on but I still have to do my job so I leap up and stop her from getting to the door. "I answer the door," I tell her grabbing my gun from my pocket.

"Owen you don't need a gun, it's room service and it's not like I've ever gotten a death threat before." She laughs.

"And it's my job to protect you so let me do it." I insist pushing her behind me and open the door with the chain on.

I verify it's room service and let him in while Clare goes to her room, she returns with some money and tips the guy before he leaves.

"Let's eat we're due at whatever TV show in less than an hour and I need a shower." Clare says sitting at the table.

We're silent while we eat, she finishes before I do and goes into her room to shower. I finish and put our plates outside the door before going into my room to change into my black slacks, white dress shirt and black jacket that is the bodyguard uniform.

"Owen the cars here," Clare calls as I finish getting ready.

I gather my wallet, phone and everything before going out and she's ready to go wearing a navy blue dress with a black blazer and black heels. Her hair and makeup are all done and she looks beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because I was ready to make love to her on the sofa a short time ago. I open the door and escort her down to the car; the driver opens the limo door for us. I go in with her to the set of both talk shows and wait in the wings until she's done. After the talk shows we get back in the limo to make the twenty minute drive to Eaten Center Mall.

"So my job will be keeping a bunch of screaming teenage girls away from you?" I joke as the limo starts driving.

"Mostly yeah," she smiles a little, "but there are a few…let's call them bored housewives and there are also a few men who despite never having talked to me for more than a minute if ever think they're in love with me or something." She informs me and I tense up.

"You're telling me you have stalkers?" I question.

"I don't know that stalkers is the right word exactly, they do tend to follow me. They've never really done anything dangerous they just get a little overzealous, try and ask me out or give me flowers and the like. I'm sure you can easily take care of them if there are any." She says with a flirty smile as the limo pulls up to the bookstore.

We're taken around the back and I go in first to check the place out. There's a table set up with her book on it and pens, a chair is behind it so she can sit. There's already a large group of people, mostly teenage girls, to see her but like she said there are a few older women and I do see a man that looks out of place because he is in his early twenties so he's too young to be the dad of a teenage girl. I stand behind Clare looking at everyone carefully as they are let in. Clare begins signing autographs; she's very gracious and does it for three hours straight. The man in his twenties got her autograph and tried to find out where she's staying so I throw him out. After the first book signing we get back in the limo where lunch is waiting and are driven to the next book signing and then another after that! Three in all and each is two and half to three hours, every time she gets in the limo she rubs her hand and I'm not surprised her hand hurts. After the second signing I do it for her and then it's back in the limo and to one of the most expensive restaurants in Toronto. We have dinner with a very annoying woman from Sizzle Teen magazine who asks Clare a zillion questions. When we get back in the limo at ten the driver tells us he collected all our belongings from the hotel and we'll be in Ottawa in about four hours.

"I'm beat," Clare says taking off her shoes as the limo starts driving and I put up the partition.

"Yeah I can imagine you've been going nonstop since 6:30 this morning. I'm beat and I didn't sign any books or have any interviews. We should probably get some sleep." I tell her.

"Oh I agree," she smiles taking off her blazer and then sliding off my jacket. "You know what always helps me sleep?" She asks reaching over and pulling a blanket from one of the compartments. "Sex!" She smiles lustfully as she begins unbuttoning my shirt.

I grin and overtake her lips in a lascivious kiss as I reach behind her unzipping her dress. I slide the sleeves off her shoulders as she gets my shirts open and takes it off me. I pull the top of her dress down unhooking her bra and taking her bra off. She pulls her dress over her head and I take all my tools off my belt so I can get it off. I slip off my shoes and take off my socks, then she unzips my pants and yanks them off while I divest her of her panties. Last come my boxers, she grabs my cock curling her fingers around it and begins stroking as she pulls me with her.

She quickly spreads out the blanket and lies on her back. I ensnare her lips again and my cock slides into her, she quivers, one of her hands goes to the back of my neck while the other trails down my chest. When I'm all the way inside of her she lets out a small pleasured moan, breaking from the kiss and then finding my lips again. I slide an arm under her lower back to arch it more and deepen the kiss as I begin pulling out of her. Her nails gently scratch at my chest and her hips start to buck. She feels so wet and warm, molding around my cock so very nicely and occasionally breaking from the kiss to make the loveliest rapturous sounds. She begins trembling harder and bucking her hips faster and faster. Then she pushes me up and back so that I'm leaning against the seat. I stay inside of her and she mounts me straddling my lap. I put my hands on her ass as she begins to ride me at a furious pace. My body tenses and shakes, she grips my shoulders and deepens the kiss as her vaginal walls tighten around me and I know she's as ready to pop as I am.

"Ahh yesss Owen Oh god mmmm!" She screams loud enough that it shakes the windows.

"Oh fuck Clare yes Claaaaaaaaaaare!" I call out in a deep guttural moan.

She collapses against me and I hold her as we both pant for air and continue to quake a little. She gets off of me and whimpers as my cock comes out of her. She puts her panties, bra and dress back on. I get my boxers, slacks and shirt back on and sit on the on the seat next to Clare.

"So how many bodyguards do you do that with?" I ask her as I zip her dress for her.

She turns to me with a salacious smile and briefly bites her lip. "Only the ones named Owen that I went to high school with. All the other ones ride in the front of the limo and work in shifts because they don't stay or sleep in my room." She grins then kisses me passionately and lays her head in my lap. "Now get some sleep we have another long day tomorrow, we have two whole weeks of long days." She tells me and closes her eyes.

I smile stroke her hair, get comfortable and fall asleep with Clare in my arms. Hearing the limo door open wakes me up and the driver gives us an interesting look but a glare from me wipes it off his face.

"We've arrived at the hotel Sir; you should escort Miss Edwards in while I get the bags." He says and Clare starts to wake up.

"We're here," I tell her, she sits up and yawns.

We get our shoes back on and gather all the things that were strewn about in the heat of us undressing. I escort her in to the receptions desk and she checks in, we go up to the room and I check it out first and then tell her to come in. It's another two bedroom suite and we're only in the room a minute before there's a knock at the door. I check it first and seeing it's the bellboy with our bags I open the door. She tips the bellboy and he leaves after setting the bags down. I pick up my bag and start walking to the second bedroom when she stops me.

"Where are you going?" Clare asks as her voice drips into lust again.

"To put my bag in my room," I reply giving her a cautious look.

"I don't think so, you sleep with me this time and I'm awake again." She says grabbing me by the belt and pulling me into her room.

I smile and drop the bag on the floor, I close the bedroom door behind us and she pulls me to the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed, then takes my phone, taser and holster off my belt before undoing it and unzipping my pants. Within a couple of minutes we're undressed and on the bed. I'm straddled over her on all fours, she wraps her legs around me and I enter her. She pulls in a pleasured breath and clamps her hands on my shoulders. She bites her lip, her head lulling back into the pillow as her eyes go half lidded. She starts to moan in a successive chain dropping my name in breathless whispers. I keep a steady slow pace for a while as I lavish her breasts with my mouth.

"Nnngnnngg Owen faster," she begs on a baited breath.

I look up from her breasts and smile at her, sliding an arm under back and bracing myself on the bed with the other. With one swift push I rapidly increase my pace, her breathing gets increasingly erratic, her moans louder and longer and my name leaves her lips with every single breath. Her arms arch up as she reaches behind her and grabs the pillow, her body squirming and shaking as she lets out moan after orgasmic moan. I slow down to help her ride out her orgasm, her breathing starts to slow, her eyes open and she bites her lip. Then uses her legs and arms to turn us over so that she's on top of me now and she starts riding me slowly. Her moans begin to increase; I grab her waist as her hands rest on my chest for leverage.

"So after Canada," she says after several minutes and a rapturous moan, "I'm going to L.A. to negotiate a movie deal mmmm," she moans closing her eyes, biting her lip and trembling a little. "Then I'm touring Europe. You want to come and be my full time personal bodyguard?" She asks.

I look at up at her and grin as I gently grab her wrists and take her hands off my chest. I turn us again so that I'm on top her of her again and softly pin her wrists above her head.

"Gorgeous I'm never leaving your side again. Now I'm going to get at least one more orgasm out of you before I cum." I tell her.

She gives me a rapturously erotic smile then cranes her neck up ensnaring my lips for a passionately feverish and blissful kiss.


End file.
